Characters
Artisan Andres Artisan Andres makes and sells relics to hopeful wizards. In the square, he sells three random relics for chaos gems, and he replaces his stock. Relics bought with gems are permanently kept with Mimi. In the trials, he sells two more relics than normal, for the much more easily acquired currency of gold, but you don't get to keep the relics bought; you can only use them during that trial. He does not restock items in the trials unless you hold a Earth Lord Atlas Atlas is a member of the Council of Magic who specializes in earth arcana. He is noted to be the second one to join the council. Flame Empress Zeal Zeal is the third wizard to join the ranks of the Council of Magic, and specializes in fire arcana. Frost Queen Freiya Freiya was the first wizard to join the Council of Magic, and specializes in water arcana. Jade Jade is a rich woman in extremely ornate clothing who is on a constant hunt for chaos gems. She will offer to take some chaos gems off wizard's hands in exchange for gold to start your dungeon run with. Mah-Lind Mah Lind is an old wizard who's taken the trials so many times, he's built clout with the Council and can influence the chaos trials to a small extent. For a few chaos gems, he will talk to the council and ensure you meet a specific council member first. You do not get to choose which member he talks to; He always mentions who he will talk to. Master Sura Master Sura is the head of the Council of Magic, and is always the last member faced on any run of the trials. Mimi Mimi is a talking treasure chest and one of your loyal assistants. She stores any relics you acquire from the square. She mentions when you get a new relic that it 'tastes funny', indirectly stating that she can taste things that are inside her. She appears by Artisan Andres when you purchase a spell for easy access. Tomi Tomi is a talking spellbook, and one of your loyal assistants. He is an arcana enthusiast, and tends to applaud your choice in new arcana purchased from the square. When spoken to, he comments on the intricacies of one of the five arcana elements. He appears by Virtuoso Iris when you purchase a spell for easy access. Savile Savile is a tailor who creates and makes alterations to wizard robes. He requires 75 gems for new robes, but they come with slight boosts to various stats. His alterations are much cheaper, but they are not permanent. He appears in the dungeon at random to provide alterations as well, for gold instead of chaos gems. Veres Veres is a magic mirror, and one of your loyal assistants. He serves as a way to transport you back to the museum, if you wish to repeat the tutorial. Virtuoso Iris Virtuoso iris paints arcana, and sells them in the square. When in the square, he sells two random arcana of the basic, standard, and movement categories for a small price which increases for every arcana bought. He also sells one random signature arcana for 75 gems, and replaces this as well. When you find him in the dungeon, he sells two more arcana than usual, but he does not replace his stock. Ward Ward is a magic wardrobe and one of your loyal assistants. His demeanor is gentlemanly and polite. He stores all the robes you acquire over the course of your playthroughs. Category:Characters